A Young Lord For Rukia
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: ONE SHOT This is a random little scene I thought up after imagining what it would take for Renji to make a selfish decision. The consequences of that decision are a whole other story...I'm not sure I like this piece so please R


Renji had been summoned to Kuchiki-taicho's office, again. It wasn't an unusually occurrence, it was just an unusual time. 'I'm not scheduled to see taicho for another two days. What's going on? Did I do something to get in trouble over?' Renji tried to consider any recent activities of his that might have displeased his captain. He couldn't think of any in particular that would upset his captain. Or at least that his captain would should know about, anyway.

Renji appeared before his captain, bowed, saluted, then stood at attention. "I'm here as you requested, Captain!"

"At ease, Renji" said Byakuya Kuchiki, not even raising his sleepy gray eyes from the files on his desk.

"Sir! Thank you Sir!" said Renji.

The Vice Captain took a few steps closer to his captain's desk and Kuchiki said "Please do not get comfortable, we are walking back to my home."

"Sir, yes, sir" said Renji a bit quieter. 'Back to his home? Why couldn't he just tell me what's the matter here? Shit! What did I do?! What is going on?'

The two officers of the sixth squad of the Gotei 13 walked along the streets of the Seireitei in silence. Kuchiki-taicho kept his eyes straight and made no attempt at conversation. Renji walked at his side, eyes nervously darting around, then back to his captain for some inkling as to why they were even taking this walk.

The walk lasted what seemed like forever to Renji. He felt like each step he took was closer and closer to some painful disciplinary action. 'Is he bringing me far away so no one can hear me scream...Or find the body?!'

They reached the gate of the Kuchiki house and Renji's heart was pounding in his chest. They walked in the gate without question and directly into the heart of the house. Renji looked around, forgetting for a moment his own possible troubles, to see if he could catch a glimpse of his old friend Rukia. After Rukia had been adopted into the Kuchiki family Renji took whatever chance he could to see her.

Byakuya told Renji to take a seat and that he would return in a few minutes. "I will have someone bring you some tea and something to eat."

"Thank you, Captain" replied Renji relaxing a bit. 'He wouldn't feed me before he disembowels me. What is going on?'

Captain Kuchiki returned wearing a more casual kimono and hakama of dark blue shades. Renji sat formally in front of his captain with a hand on the ground and his knees bent. "Renji, please relax. This meeting is of a more informal nature, nothing to do directly with the order of things in Soul Society."

"Sir?" asked Renji as he settled into a cross legged position.

"It is about Rukia" said Bykuya seriously.

"Oh?" Renji's heart thudded harder than when he was worried about himself. He was holding his breath waiting for his captain to continue. "Is she okay?"

"She is fine. Well, in good health at least" said the captain.

Renji let out his breath. "Good. What, is it then, Captain that you need to speak with me about?" Renji picked up his cup of scalding hot tea and brought it to his lips.

"Rukia is not happy with the man I chose for her to marry" said Byakuya as he took a small sip of his tea.

Renji held the cup to his lips, unmoving for a few seconds, three perhaps by Byakuya's count. Renji then took a gulp of the scalding hot tea. He welcomed the pain in his mouth as punishment for ever having been so foolish as to believe he could have ever been with Rukia since she had been adopted. 'Baka! Baka! Baka!' Renji had learned to control his face by watching his captain, however he had not quite gotten the emotion that leaked out of his eyes under control yet.

Byakuya said "Did she not tell you?"

"I'm sorry, Captain, we haven't spoken in a while" said Renji slowly putting down the cup of tea. "So" he gnawed momentarily on his bottom lip "…she's getting married?"

"Yes, Renji, but it is difficult and even dangerous to wed a woman to someone she does not approve of" said Byakuya. "You know her better than most so I asked you here to help me figure out a solution."

'A solution? A FUCKING SOLUTION? ARE YOU SHITTING ME? HAVE HER MARRY ME! THERE'S YOUR FUCKING SOLUTION!' "What does she disapprove of?"

"I think there is nothing in particular she could find fault with, but rather that she desires a different man" said Byakuya picking up a small pastry.

Hope pierced the darkness in Renji's heart. 'Could be that she feels…could we be together? Could it really happen!?' "Who's that, taicho?" asked Renji trying to be as casual as etiquette allowed. He stuffed a pastry in his mouth and delighted at the flavor. 'Mmm. Strawberry!'

"That ryoka" spat Byakuya.

Renji spit out the pastry.

Byakuya looked a bit alarmed.

"Sir…I uh…" Renji looked Byakuya straight in the eye "I can't stand strawberries"

Byakuya smirked understanding the pun. "Hmf. I find them distasteful these days as well." Byakuya asked the servants to bring them blueberry instead of strawberry. "I thought I had made a good decision when I proposed this other young lord" Byakuya relaxed slightly and looked out the open screen doors to the gardens and their moss covered stone lanterns. "The young man is not only in good financial standing, she agreed he was handsome, is well accomplished in the arts of war and strategy. He is very powerful and has a grand future ahead of him. He is also of an amiable nature and unlikely to be unfaithful."

With every good point that his captain listed about this 'young lord' Renji felt more and more distant from Rukia. "Taicho…I have to be honest…" Renji hesitated in continuing, but when he looked up and saw an expectant and even worried looking captain he had to continue. "I…want nothing but the best for Rukia, but at the same time I want nothing but for her to be happy as well." Renji looked at the bottom of the empty tea cup in is hand. "Even if that means sacrificing my own comforts, my own dreams." He looked back up at his captain and didn't hesitate to look him in the eye when he said "A girl's marriage is one of the most important decisions in her life. If she wants to marry Ichigo, I won't stop her. I'll even help."

Byakuya looked at his tea cup, still half full. "What if you were that young lord?"

Renji leaned back on his hands and laughed. "I ain't no young lord, sir. I ain't nothin' but a stray dog."

"You could be" said Byakuya seriously.

Renji's curiosity came out in a tilt of his head and a "Hm?"

"The young lord, Renji, was you. I was going to give you lands and title if you married Rukia. I couldn't have her marry someone without title. I understand the gap between commoners and nobility better than anyone, I did not want to subject her to more criticism from the family. If I granted you lands and title the family could not argue."

Renji sat slack jawed at his bad fortune. 'The only way for me to succeed would be to force Rukia to do something she doesn't want to do. But I want her to do it, not just cuz I care so deeply about her, but…I'd finally have a family myself…'

Renji closed his eyes and furrowed his brow when he realized 'I never had a chance with Rukia, she chose someone else! She turned me down and I never even asked her. She couldn't be that heartless. She must have considered it for my sake, for a moment at least.' "Did she know about the titles and stuff?" asked Renji, now massaging his forehead.

"Yes" said Byakuya simply. "It did not take her long to make her decision."

'That little…! She didn't even consider it for my sake!' Renji opened his eyes and found he was a bit short of breath. 'I risked my life for her, and more than once nearly died for that girl and she turned me down for that…that…' Images of Ichigo ran through his mind. His hate for Ichigo was never higher than it was at that moment. Renji's eyes burnned with anger. 'What happened to loyalty and always wanting to be together, huh Rukia?'

At that moment one of the screens slid open and Rukia appeared. "Oh! Nee-sama, I—Renji?" She was surprised the men were in the room and further confused about why Renji was there.

Renji took a deep breath and looked at Rukia. "Hey" he said with little enthusiasm. His anger was starting to boil. He wanted to cry at the same time. _'Let's become Shinigami together, Renji… _You have changed, Rukia. I ran around to please you. I tried to move heaven and earth for those eyes, but what has it gotten me in return, eh? Nothin' but empty dreams. I kept thinkin' that I wasn't good enough, but was it that really? Or was it that you didn't think I was good enough?'

"What are you doing here?" she asked Renji.

"Just talkin' with Captain" said Renji gesturing with his hand. 'Miss High and mighty Kuchiki.' He couldn't even force a smile onto his face. His feelings of infatuation had just vanished completely.

Rukia became a little alarmed and her eyes darted to her adopted brother who was taking another controlled sip of his tea. Rukia wasn't convinced it was that simple and said "Oh. What's wrong, Renji? You seem upset."

Renji's face went blank. 'Upset? UPSET? YOU STUPID BITCH YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M UPSET! YOU FUCKED ME OUT OF A LOT! A family name. I coulda had a title and a family you idiot!'

Renji's thoughts delayed his answer and Rukia said "Renji? Hellooo! Are you there?"

"I'm fine" he said flatly. He couldn't look at her anymore and found his eyes back on the empty cup of tea. "I'm fine."

Byakuya-sama said "Rukia, please leave us. We are discussing official business."

Rukia's eyes took in the scene and noted Nee-sama was wearing more casual clothing. She knew what they were discussing and she felt awful. By the looks of it Renji had gotten the news that she had rejected him. "Yes, Nee-sama" she said and quickly exited the room.

"Do you still wish to marry her?" asked Byakuya-sama.

"I don't know what I wish right now" said Renji. He closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "I just don't know."

"Take some time. I want to persuade her to marry you. I also want your help in the matter."

Renji did not sputter or show any emotion. He said 'I'll totally lose her if I force her into it, but it looks like I don't have a chance anyway. Maybe just this once I'll do what's good for me.' "You've got it sir."


End file.
